A job management system for operating a plurality of jobs and for managing an execution schedule is often desired when running a daily work process such as in business activities by using an information processing system.
This type of job management system is introduced not only in the head office of the business but also in branches and bases. An operation administrator monitors and manages the smooth operation of the operation management tasks within the areas of the branches and bases.
Recently, it is common to consolidate and virtualize servers that store and manage data at each of the branches or bases to collect and manage the servers from one location. With this tendency to consolidate and virtualize servers, a small number of operation administrators monitor the virtualized and integrated servers and manage and confirm that all of the operation management tasks are operating smoothly. As a result, the number of operation management tasks to be monitored and managed by one operation administrator is increasing.
The following techniques are related to job management.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-3709 discusses a first technique for appropriately notifying a user about the conditions of a system that analyzes and displays, on an application screen of the user, management information gathered by a management server or management data from a Web service for management. In the first technique, a task dividing unit analyzes definition information in which a task flow of a composite task containing a plurality of tasks is defined, and divides the composite task into separate tasks. A task group analyzing unit classifies two or more tasks of the same level in the task flow defined in the definition information into the same task group. The task group analyzing unit classifies tasks of different levels in the task flow defined in the definition information into individual task groups and classifies the plurality of tasks contained in the composite task into two or more task groups.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-166336 discusses a second technique in which an image processing device displays a plurality of elements divided into groups included in information of jobs related to image data processing, in display regions assigned to each job on the screen for the plurality of jobs. A control unit in the second technique determines whether all the plurality of elements are able to be displayed in the display region of a first screen displayed on a display unit. For jobs that are unable to be displayed, the control unit controls the display so that all of the elements belonging to the same group as elements that fail to be displayed in the display region of the first screen, are displayed on a second screen that transitions from the first screen upon receiving a transition operation.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-128828 discusses a third technique for easily understanding an execution sequence of jobs. A computer in the third technique classifies a plurality of jobs included in log data according to whether the end time of a job belongs to any time segment among a plurality of time segments. The computer creates first data for indicating an execution sequence relationship among the jobs based on the job end times for the plurality of jobs included in a first time segment. The computer creates second data for indicating an execution sequence relationship among the jobs based on the job end times for the plurality of jobs included in a second time segment that follows the first time segment. The computer analyzes the execution sequence relationships between the jobs included in the first time segment and the jobs included in the second time segment based on the end times of the jobs included in the first time segment and the end times of the jobs included in the second time segment. The computer then creates data which indicates the execution sequence relationships of jobs that are transferred from the first time segment to the second time segment.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 6-83598 and 63-241605 are examples of related art.